Back Home
by TsukiLunar1
Summary: One Shot Future-Fic. The Leverage team parted ways after they were done in Portland and saw each other two years later. What Became of them? rated T just in case... Plz! Read & Review!


**A/N**: Hi My Fellow Leverage Loving comrades and hopers of some E/P on the Show. First of, this is my very first fanfic and story ever. Not lying I'm serious. So if it's bad please be gentle.

**Summary:** This is a one-shot, Future-Fic. What if the Team got separated at the end of season 5 and reunited at that long awaited season 6th

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Leverage or Any of its Characters if I did, Eliot and Parker would have been together since the first season ^_^ (don't kill me H/P Fans. I like H just not with her)

the show Belongs to; John Rogers, Chris Downey, Dean Devlin and other people

Please Enjoy!

The Leverage team decided to split up after their last job in Portland and came to an arrangement to never come together again. They have acquired so many enemies along the years that it was bound to come crashing down on them. Sad and torn they came to that understanding. That it was safer for them to disband and move on.

**Two Years Later**

_**3:00pm Pierson Aviation – Chicago, IL**_.

The place where it all began...

Nate stood in front of the tall building remembering that first job where his world would take a turn, for the good. It's been two years since they parted ways and wondered what became of his former teammates and friends.

Sophie stood by Nate's side like she always have been and will be for as long as she can.

Sophie linked her arms with his and puts her head on his shoulder. she sadly says:

"Nate. I miss them too, but we had no choice. They're fine. I bet they're out there taking on the world and making us proud!" she smiled and continued "Eliot protecting the weak, Parker making good use of her skills and Hardison, well I'm not sure what he could be doing, but it has to be something good!"

"Well, he's running the world!"

They turned and saw Hardison in front of them with his usual smile. "Age of the geek, baby!"

Sophie laughed and gave him a big hug. While Nate stayed back and looked at him with relief. Happy, that he's safe.

"Yea' in his dungeons and dragons game" Said that southern voice they all knew so well. Eliot.

"I thought it was called 'Whoa'" Said Parker next to him.

"It's called WoW, people. And it stands for World of Warcraft. Uneducated bunch of, you know what? Go and see who you call when you have a computer related problem, cus I ain't gonna save any of y'all asses" Hardison started to ramble on and on.

Meanwhile Nate who just stood and watches them couldn't help it and started to laugh. He laughed so hard that tears where in his eyes. The rest joined in too. It was good to be together again. The teams dynamic haven't changed after all this time. It feels like they never parted.

"Let's go somewhere and talk" said Nate

They all sat at the bar of a local restaurant; Sophie next to Nate and Eliot and Parker between Eliot and Hardison.

"So what have you guys been up to? Hardison?" started Nate

The Hacker started with his usual cocky laugh and said:

"I've been doing some serious computer work on the Government and I mean serious. After our little work with the cheerleading con I discovered a lot of things wrong and decided to tilt it a bit"

"That sounds... like something you would do. What about you Parker? Said Nate turning to Parker

"I did some Retrieving like Eliot used to do, but without the violence and for honest people. In and out in a matter of seconds or minutes depending on the difficulty of the security system" said Parker "uh! This one time I -"

"Parker what's that on your hand?" interrupted Sophie leaning over Eliot and grabbed Parkers left hand. Eliot pushed his chair a bit back so that he wasn't squashed between the two.

"Is that a wedding ring?" Sophie asked

"Oh! This? Yeah..." pulling her hand gently out of Sophie's hold. "We uh... We got married last year"

Sophie looked at Hardison with wide eyes and said "how in the world did you get Parker to agree to marry you?"

Surprised Hardison said "I! Well! You see! What happened was!"

"You're not the one she married, is it?" said Nate surprising Sophie, who waited for an explanation.

Hardison bowed his head and said "No..."

Nate looked at Eliot who hasn't said a word since they arrived and asked

"So how's married life with Parker, Eliot?

If Nate didn't have his arm around Sophie she would have fell with the news.

Eliot smiled and said "Nothing escapes you, does it?"

"Some things, have" said Nate smiling back

"Okay wait a minute how did you figure it was Eliot and not Hardison? Asked a shocked Sophie

"I noticed Eliot wedding band earlier, and because of that" said Nate pointing at Parkers hand on Eliot's arm. "When you said that Hardison was the one Parker married Eliot got tensed and Parker puts her hand on his arm unconsciously and that calmed him."

Sophie turned to Nate and said "Ok Mr. knows it all then how come I didn't !? I'm the expert on body language..." said Sophie. Mad at herself for not seeing what was going between the thief and hitter.

"Honestly Sophie, I would gladly explain it to you right now, but it is best we do so behind closed door. Hon." and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Sophie want happy about it, but she let it drop for now... but come later he better talk or she won't be so forgiving!

"Well Eliot how IS married life with Parker? Asked Sophie this time

He smiled warmly, looked at his wife and said "Crazy. And loving every second of it" parker turned slightly pink gave him the same loving look.

"Awwww, how sweet!" said Sophie

"So that's what's like. The urge to throw up from too much sweetness... Listen man you know you're like my bro and care for you and all, but that doesn't mean I won't destroy you virtually if she's not happy. You feel me?" Said Hardison looking into Eliot's eyes

They had a staring down contest for a moment until they both smiled and Hardison said

"Other than that I'm happy for you both. When you guys have a kid I get to name him, if he's a boy!"

"I get to pick the girls name!" said Sophie excited

Parker was taking everything in. the team back together, hanging out, joking and laughing.

"Like hell you will, Hardison!" "I'm not naming my son after a character from a stupid video game" said an annoyed Eliot

The Team shared stories of what they have done while they were separated.

Why Parker and Hardison broke up. Both parted in good terms. They tried it and it didn't work as well as they expected.

How Eliot and her ended up together and got married. Because of that Eliot decided to stop going on dangerous retrieving jobs in the Middle East, set the roots in his hometown and continued with his cooking.

Hardison talked about the tales of his conquests, in and outside the virtual world.

Nate and Sophie told them about their travels around the world.

Parker looked at Nate who seemed at peace and not because he was drunk. He stared back and smiled drinking his coffee.

Eliot kissed her cheek lovingly. She turned to him, he looked into her eyes and said "I Love you, crazy"

She took his left hand in hers and smiled.

"I Love you too, Emeril"

Meanwhile Hardison and Sophie where having a heated discussion on baby names.

Nate cleared his throat to get their attention and said:

"How about we do one more job"

This is Home, where the team is.

This is family.

And no matter how many times they disband or get separated they always find each other, to assist those who need help.

Those who need… Leverage

-End-

**A/N: Liked it? Hate it? Review it? Please?**


End file.
